Hold Me Close and Comfort Me
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Everyone thinks the worst when Reid shows up to work late except for Morgan. He knows his friend and is determined to find out what is going on. What he finds out shocks him. **Written to promote the Profiler's Choice Awards**


**Summary: Everyone thinks the worst when Reid comes in the BAU late except for Morgan. Morgan knows his friend and is determined to find out what's going on with his young friend. The news he gets shocks him.**

**Pairing: Reid/Morgan**

**Spoilers: Season 2ish but not really**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Note: Written to promote the 2014 Profiler's Choice Awards (information below)**

* * *

Everyone looked up when Reid came strolling into the conference room 20 minutes late. His hair was disheveled, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he had thrown on the same thing he wore yesterday, that's how wrinkly his clothes looked. He kept his head down mumbling an apology about being late, but everyone could see that he was shaking.

Hotch internally groaned thinking that Reid had started using again.

Garcia wanted to burst into tears thinking that someone had hurt her baby.

Morgan looked really hard at Reid. He had known his friend long enough, had taken care of him through his withdrawals and his setbacks to know that this wasn't a drug reaction. No, this was something else. He just wasn't sure what.

Reid looked up slightly and peeked out from under his bangs to see Morgan looking at him. He knew that they all thought he had started using again and he didn't want to see hurt or disappointment in his friend's eyes. But instead, when Reid looked at him briefly, he saw concern. Not anger, not disappointment, not even worry. Morgan was concerned. He didn't get a chance to talk to him as they had a case and Reid was pulled aside by Hotch and given a stern warning about his drug use. Reid wanted to burst into tears right then and there. It hurt so much, but he just nodded and let Hotch believe that he had been using.

Morgan was shocked when he got on the jet. Reid was sitting in the back of the jet with a pair of headphones on and his eyes closed. Reid never did this. This was further proof that something was going on. It was a sign to everyone that he didn't want to be disturbed.

JJ tapped Morgan on the shoulder, "Is he alright?" she whispered.

All Morgan could do was shrug. Truth was, he didn't really know. And it killed him not knowing what was going on with his best friend.

**~~{CM}~~**

Morgan was glad when they had finally solved the case and headed back home three days later. The entire case Reid was not his usual energetic, flow of information and this worried Morgan to no end. He knew the others weren't as worried and still attributed it to his drug use. He wanted to tell them that Reid wasn't using drugs, but until he was actually sure what was going on, he kept his mouth shut.

On the jet Reid sat in the back again on the phone talking to the people of the Sanitarium and tried to get an early flight out to Las Vegas. He knew that if he asked Garcia, she'd be able to get him one in a heartbeat, but he didn't want to deal with all the questions. Besides, this was his mother. As soon as the jet landed, he bade everyone goodnight and headed to the bus.

"Hey pretty boy hold up, let me give you a ride."

"It's really not necessary Morgan. I'll be fine waiting for the bus, but thank you."

Morgan ran to catch up with Reid and stopped him. He could see the tears in his friend's eyes and shook his head.

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to get in my car, I'm going to grab us some take-out and head back to your place and then you're going to tell me what's going on. I know you pretty boy and I know you're not using. Something else is up."

Reid sighed and nodded.

**~~{CM}~~**

Morgan did exactly what he said. He stopped at a Thai place and ordered some takeout for the two of them and drove to Reid's house. When he parked the car and turned to look over at Reid he could see him shaking with tears rolling down his face. He placed a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go inside, okay? I won't make you talk unless you want to, but it's clear you need some company."

Reid let himself be led out of Morgan's car and up to his apartment. Morgan fished in Reid's messenger bag for his keys and unlocked the door. He set both the takeout bag and Reid's messenger bag on the table and walked Reid into the house and sat him on the couch. He made sure the door was locked before he headed into the Reid's bedroom and grabbed the box of tissues that he kept by the bed. Morgan never really understood why they were there and he told himself that he really didn't want to know.

"Here, wipe your face, I'm going to put on some coffee," he spoke softly.

Morgan headed into the kitchen and turned put on the coffee before coming back into the living room and sat next to Reid, who was noisily blowing his nose.

"You wanna tell me what's been going on pretty boy?"

Reid sniffed and blew his nose again. Morgan stood up and grabbed the trashcan and had Reid dispose of his used tissues. Reid sighed and wiped his nose.

"The day I was late. I wasn't late for the reason you all thought. I know you all probably took in my appearance and thought I was using. I swear I wasn't Morgan. I promised you I wouldn't do it again."

Morgan put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, calm down. I know. You told me you'd call if you felt a relapse. I know that's not what happened. So tell me what did happen."

I got a call around three in the morning. From Bennington. Dr. Norman…he…" Reid began sobbing again.

"Hey, Reid, easy before you make yourself throw up. Take some deep breaths. Come on, breathe with me," Morgan spoke gently urging Reid to breathe.

It took a couple of tries, but Reid managed to calm down and breathe calmly, "Dr. Norman told me that mom had passed away some time during the night."

"Oh, Reid," Morgan said softly. Never had he imagined that that is what happened. "I'm so sorry pretty boy."

Reid started crying again and Morgan pulled his friend into his arms and let the young man cry. He knew what it was like to lose a parent having lost his father at a young age, but Reid, all he had was his mother. Morgan knew this had to be heartbreaking. He felt horrible for not knowing what to say.

Reid pulled back and sniffed, "Sorry. I ruined your shirt."

Morgan chuckled, "That's okay. So, what's your next move? Are you gonna go out there?"

Reid nodded, "I have to. I already feel horrible that I hadn't visited her. I have to at least be the one to deal with her funeral."

Morgan looked Reid in the eye, "Hey, you know that it's not your fault right? You know that your mom understood that you couldn't come all the time and you know she loved you right?"

"That's no excuse for me not to make the effort Derek," Reid said.

He looked up at Morgan and Morgan realized how young Reid really was. Despite the fact that he was so mature and a bona fide genius, Reid really was just a kid trying to survive. Having to grow up earlier than most, he was still a kid.

"Will you come with me?"

Morgan grinned, "Of course."

Reid smiled before excusing himself to use the bathroom. When he returned, he looked a bit more presentable and the two of them ate the Thai food that Morgan had ordered. Reid smiled at Morgan and he knew that as long as he had Derek Morgan by his side, he would be alright.

**END.**

* * *

**The 2014 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS are back! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us in celebrating the best of the best CM stories for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards! Help us and let your voices be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2014 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations begin November 15 and are due December 31st.**

**Good Luck!**


End file.
